Blinds and Mutes
by seerstella
Summary: Nanao is as mute as Kuon, and Mikado as blind as Towa. (Not so)Slave!Fic, reverse of 'My First Pet' by Hermina05. Written as a late birthday present for her as well. Ku/Nana, with some side pairings. Warnings inside, rated M for safety.


Title: Blinds and Mutes

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. My First Pet belongs to Hermina05. I own nothing but this story.

Rating: R

Pairing: Sazuku Satonaka/Nanao Shirahane, Kuon Aikawa/Nanao Shirahane, Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa, minor!Ryuichi Shinonome/Shuji Yukimura

Summary: Nanao is as mute as Kuon, and Mikado as blind as Towa.

Genre: AU.

Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, reverse-slave!fic, disabilities, implicit sex, blink-and-you'll-miss-it mentions of uke!Kuon (not with Nana-chan).

A/N: Reverse of Hermina05's fic 'My First Pet'. In here, Kuon's the slave, but fear not, it's not a switching fic, and since I can't write smut, there's none here, sadly. Just think of this as a late birthday present :D

Mafia/Drug Dealer/Shady Family AU is for aventail, who can't stop listening to Warui Koto Shitai BLCDs because of me (HAHAHAHAHAHA).

Oh, please note that 'slaves' in here not only sexually, but also can do other work, up to their owners.

Unbeta'd, sorry. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Blinds and Mutes**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

Nanao Shirahane never gets what he wants. Mikado, as the youngest, surely does, although he rejects it just as quick as those things are offered under his nose. On the other hand, Nanao, despite being older, gets the hand-me-downs, and is forced to not complain. That's the major oddity between the brothers, and even though neither complain—Nanao's used to it anyway—the gossips are everywhere and still make people frown.

So, when (finally) Nanao was able choose a pet by his own, he was elated. Overjoyed. Joy was a feeling he hadn't been able to decipher at first. That feeling was foreign to him, like a newly-tasted food. It was good, but strange at the same time. A feeling which left him wanting… _no, craving_… for more.

He'd known things like this were illegal, absolutely forbidden, but who cares? His family isn't consisted of angels anyway. The real reason why he didn't really complain on the obvious discrimination between him and Mikado was because he knew what fate had awaited his little brother. Mikado was trained, _molded_, to be a cold-blooded owner of a huge construction company who would take care of much more shadier business.

_Construction?_ Nanao sometimes sneers over that word. He doubted his parents ever touched that part of the business. Mostly it was drugs and black market kind of business. _That_ was what Mikado would face, not architectural projects he was forced to learn from such a young age.

_Sad, dear little brother_, he sometimes thought. _It's so sad to be you, Mikado_.

It began from an auction he'd attended on behalf of his family, one that had granted him a free slave on his own choosing. Sometimes he wants to laugh if he remembers that. His own choosing, they'd said. _His own choosing_.

_My own choosing, what the hell is that? Since when I can choose?_

But he stepped on this place anyway. It was really ironic that this place, a place of slaves who were sold as lowlifes and sexual objects had better lights than some of formal buildings that Nanao had got himself into. It was also cleaner, and Nanao could see his own face reflected on the floor, as if somebody had wasted their time polishing the floor before he came.

"This way, Shirahane-sama."

Nanao wanted to laugh at the nickname, but decided not to. It'd cost him his familial pride, and his family's pride, the name 'Shirahane' was everything he had.

The man who'd spoken earlier pasted a smile—_fake, fake, fake_, Nanao told himself—as he bowed and showed Nanao the way. As he walked, he could hear distant sound of something banging against metal, mixed with shouts and whines and whoever-knows-what. He only frowned and followed the man, until he opened a door, that fake smile had turned into a huge, conceited grin.

It was two huge cages, facing each other, filled by people, caged as if they were wild birds in the zoo, made just for being watched.

Nanao saw the right cage first, for it was the noisier between the two. It was filled with naked women; tall, short, plump, slender, pale, dark-skinned, blonde, brunette, redhead, beautiful, average, long-haired, short-haired, weird ears, small nose, too young to be here, far too old, whatever. _They're women._

Nanao wasn't interested. He merely spared the right cage a glance and hurriedly turned to the left. The man laughed.

"I've always wondered why the prettiest Shirahane child can have such a liking towards his own kind."

Nanao glared at him behind his glasses and he cowered. "The 'prettiest Shirahane child' is my sister, thank you very much," he sneered. "And as for my 'liking', I doubt it's a part of your business."

The man practically shivered at Nanao's cold words but he couldn't care less. He turned his head towards the left cage, and the naked men inside it suddenly lurched forward to the metal bars like a group of flies. Nanao laughed lightly at their enthusiasm, and scanned in it for someone who fulfilled his desires.

Hm. Men. Tall, short, plump, slender, pale, dark-skinned, blonde, brunette, redhead, beautiful, average, long-haired, short-haired, weird ears, small nose, too young to be here, far too old, whatever.

Until his eyes caught someone.

Ironically, the 'someone' he wanted wasn't swarming on the metal bars like his fellow slaves. He was standing alone behind, his back facing Nanao. His hair was brown, and tousled around in a cool fashion. His not so pale shoulders were broad and his arms were quite muscular, radiating off some strength inside. His body was smooth with some faint scars of whipping on his back, but there were no more scars besides that.

It reminded Nanao of his boyfriend, but this man—his new slave—was different. Somehow.

"Hey," Nanao called the man. "That one, over there." _He intrigues me_.

*.*.*

"What's your name?" Nanao asked as he sat next to his new slave. The slave turned out to have quite a handsome face, and Nanao couldn't help but to keep staring. _He looks more like a model_, he thought as he studied the downcast face. His cold, stoic expression reminded Nanao of Mikado, and that notion awakened his sense of humor.

The slave didn't answer, but his eyes blinked and his head snapped a bit. However, those movements failed to be noticed by his new owner.

"Can you speak?" Nanao inquired; his tone cold. _How dare this slave ignore me!_

The slave shook his head, and understanding flooded Nanao's insides along with uneasiness.

"I apologize, then. Can you write your name instead?" he asked again, more gently this time, pulling out a piece of paper and pen from the car seat. Bad feeling, like every time he said bad things to people, started to rise inside Nanao. But why on earth would he feel bad towards someone's who's supposed to be lower than he was?

When he was too busy thinking, he needed ten seconds to realize that the slave had returned the paper to him.

_My brothers call me Kuon._

"Alright," Nanao finally said. He smiled a little, knowing that he couldn't ask for a surname. "Kuon. 'Eternity'. Nice name. I'm Nanao Shirahane, your new owner."

Kuon nodded, but he didn't respond anything more. Nanao decided to let it be and looked out the window. He missed the times when Mikado was too young to understand anything, including why his _nii-san_ liked to watch the trees 'moving' in every trip they'd been into, and slept on his lap instead. It'd been a while since he last went somewhere with Mikado which wasn't for the sake of 'business'.

And Nanao would be sprouting out bullshit if he said he didn't miss it.

The trip home was filled by silence until the car reached Nanao's private wing. It was still the part of the main house, but it was placed the furthest (Nanao was grateful for that) from the place where his parents worked. As the result, it was the most silent, and coldest, unless when Nanao brought boys home as to mark his one-night-stands agenda.

Well, that was merely a distant memory. He had a boyfriend now who wanted nothing more than a mutual commitment. That was the words he always repeated until Nanao could memorize every single word.

"Welcome home, Shirahane-sama."

"Nanao," Nanao pressed as he walked out the car. Despite all those familial pride, he didn't like that honorific. It made him feel obliged of something he never liked.

The butler was sheepish for a while as he muttered a 'Nanao-sama' and bowed his welcome. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Prepare the room near the kitchens for him," Nanao ordered. "This is Kuon. He'll be working for me from now on. Be nice."

"Alright, Nanao-sama." Then he was gone.

Nanao walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Kuon still standing in front of him. He looked confused, Nanao could see that. He knew what was on his new slave's mind. _This slave's wondering whether he should suck me or something_.

"I have a boyfriend. I don't want to make him angry," Nanao started. _Even though you still intrigue me more than he ever does. _"So, I don't need your sexual advance right now, I'm afraid. But you can work here as one of my servants. My father fired one of the maids yesterday, and I don't have many of them. You can cook, can you not?"

Kuon nodded, and his confusion was changed into relief. Nanao liked it when his face relaxed, it made him look even better-looking.

"Good. Now, scram."

Even after Kuon was long gone, his relaxed expression was still floating in Nanao's mind, like an annoying fly that couldn't be killed even though it was spinning near someone head.

*.*.*

One more advantage of being an unwanted 'heir' for Nanao was he could study in a public university. Kimiko, Nanao's older sister, the oldest of them all, who had married an equally wealthy young businessman (a real one this time), was also able to do this. Nanao pitied Mikado so badly, a routine activity for him every time he was going to college.

_That guy'll never see the outside world_, he sometimes thought.

The next morning, Nanao found himself in his teacher's office, drinking tea. His teacher-now-boyfriend was a tea addict, and Nanao was his first 'victim'. Nanao didn't mind, though, his knowledge of this certain drink had broadened because of him, and sometimes (read: in some parties) said knowledge could come in handy.

"This one is a new brand I've ordered from abroad," his boyfriend said, smiling from his standing place near the window. "Herbal, with a taste of strawberry. How's it?"

"Too sour, Satonaka-sensei," Nanao put down his cup. It made a small, quiet clink as it collided softly with the wooden table.

Satonaka frowned. "How many times I've told you, Nanao-kun, call me Sazuku."

"I don't want to."

"Why is that?" Satonaka cocked his head to the side as he put down his cup on the same table. He sat next to Nanao, his arm circling his shoulder.

"Because…" _Because I don't feel right with you from the start_. "Because you're my teacher."

"We've been through this, Nanao-kun," Satonaka said, huffing. "I don't ask anything more from you."

"I know." _But I can't say it to you, that I don't really like you_. "It's just so hard."

"What makes it so hard?"

"I don't want to accidentally call you that in public."

"I don't mind." Satonaka smiled playfully, and Nanao sneered at him.

"I _do_ mind. So, can we please let it be?" Nanao was the one who huffed this time. "It's getting boring."

Satonaka didn't say anything for a long time, but it was obvious that he was annoyed. He scooted closer to Nanao. "Fine. Take your time then."

Nanao nodded and stared out the window right in front of him. The window was shining, touched by the grace of the sun. It felt _warm_, even though Satonaka's room was cool and wind from the air conditioner was tickling his arms. It made him think about the warmth. The freedom he had dreamed so much about.

He wondered if he ever had the chance to leave this place. Even Satonaka, someone whom he had believed to be his refuge, was starting to demand things from him. They had slept together once, more like a drunken accident which left hazy memories in Nanao's mind—but he remembered enjoying it—and Satonaka had demanded Nanao for a mutual commitment and a relationship.

Nanao didn't know what had crossed his mind back then which made him grant his teacher's wish. But that had tied him down, again. First, there was his family, who, even though didn't demand anything from him, had a big reputation and pride to hold. And second, there was Satonaka. His teacher.

His teacher, yeah. He taught him well about marketing.

His lover? _Who knows?_

Nanao wondered if he ever had the chance to free himself. One night stands had been the best way to solve this, but he didn't have it anymore now. Satonaka would certainly kill him if he dared to go back to his 'old' self.

"Nanao-kun? I should go," Satonaka suddenly said, breaking Nanao's train of thoughts. "I have a class to teach. Yours are over, right?"

Nanao nodded silently as Satonaka stood and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Can you wait here for two hours, maybe in the library? I'll drive you home."

Nanao didn't answer, and went home just after Satonaka walked out the door.

*.*.*

Kuon was the first person Nanao saw when he opened his bedroom door. He blinked. His room used to be a dark, rather messy place, even though Nanao never minded. _Since when my desk's that big?_ He was used of seeing pile of economic books on it he never thought his desk was actually large, _that_ large.

Kuon bowed his greetings and Nanao smiled. "Thanks for cleaning my bedroom," he said. He didn't know why, but he liked his new slave. There was something…_in common_…within them, but Nanao still couldn't know what.

His new slave—no, _servant_—took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down. Nanao was looking for a book between his newly-organized bookshelf when Kuon suddenly thrusted the paper to his hand.

"You scared me!" Nanao exclaimed, even though he didn't really mean it. Kuon looked down, as if to say sorry. Nanao let him be and read the paper.

_You're welcome. It's my pleasure. I heard not many people can clean your room, Nanao-sama. You'll be angry._

Nanao nodded but didn't elaborate. Kuon pulled another paper and wrote again. _Why, if I may know?_

"You surely have many questions," Nanao answered, his tone bitter. "I just don't want people to go through my room." But Kuon gave him another piece of paper.

_Sorry, that's not what I mean. I mean, why aren't you angry?_

Nanao found himself unable to answer. _Why? _"I don't know," he admitted finally. _Maybe because I like you already? You're very intriguing, indescribably intriguing. _"Please leave."

With a nod, Kuon did. _Even his footsteps are silent_, Nanao thought as Kuon walked out, closing the door with a small click. Nanao threw himself on the bed, the papers still on his hand.

"Why? I don't know why! And I certainly can't tell you!" he muttered to himself as he found a small box and put those papers inside it.

_I can't tell anyone anything even though I want to. I can't tell people what I truly feel. And I doubt I'll ever can._

*.*.*

Days went by, and Kuon proved himself as a capable servant, not just a model-lookalike sex toy. He cooked well, and even though he never spoke (_you don't say?_) he had gained quite a liking between Nanao's few servants. One of the girls liked him, Nanao was certain, but he knew Kuon dodged her confession like a gentleman he was supposed to be.

And ironically, Nanao never touched him. He was given this slave to be his toy, so why didn't he get his hands on him already? Kuon seemed to be a good dominant, and Nanao always liked to be dominated. By that, he would feel someone was taking care of him, and that he could be free under his boyfr—Kuon's touch.

Hell, he was supposed to think about his boyfriend, not his mute slave-turned-servant!

"You're thinking about something else," Satonaka rose from the place he was laying on Nanao's bed. His hand touched Nanao's bare shoulder and Nanao merely spared him a glance. "It was adequate."

Nanao didn't know what he meant by adequate, but he didn't ask.

"What's bothering you?"

Nanao shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Everything about you concerns me," Satonaka cooed as he touched Nanao's pale chin. Nanao knew he was trying to make him laugh, and distantly remembered the times when Satonaka's sense of humor still amused him. It felt like years ago, which was pathetic.

"Is there someone else?"

Nanao snapped his head out his boyfriend's touch. "I don't think it's your business."

The remark drained Satonaka's sense of humor, and was replaced by a deep frown on his forehead. "You've changed."

Nanao didn't respond. _Maybe I have. _

"Are you tired by our mutual commitment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're too used of those one-night-stands…"

Satonaka didn't have the chance to finish his words, for Nanao had jumped out the bed, in all his naked glory, and pointed to the door. "Get out. Now."

The frown wrinkling Satonaka's forehead went even deeper, if that was still possible. To be honest, Nanao didn't know why he was angry, but all his muted feelings suddenly erupted like a volcano. He regarded their commitment just as well as his boyfriend, damn it! "You can't trust me. You demand things from me. Now get out. We're done. _I'm done_."

Satonaka jumped from the bed as well, and he looked like he was going to hit a wall. The moonlight shone from Nanao's bedroom window, and it made Satonaka's white-blond hair even more ethereal-looking. Nanao used to like that color, but not this time. Not this time, and he doubted he would ever again.

"Get out."

"You can't just end it like this!"

"I can. And I'm doing it. Now get out."

Satonaka stepped forward and slapped Nanao's pale cheek. It wasn't hard, but quite off-putting. "If only you don't look that seductive, Nanao-kun," he said as he gathered his clothes and walked out, slamming the door in the process.

Nanao threw himself on the bed and everything went black as he succumbed himself into a deep sleep. Satonaka's last words, which eerily reminded him of a certain senior that had taken away his virginity, still spun in his mind like the same annoying fly.

_If only you don't look that seductive, Nanao-kun._

_If only I don't look seductive at all, Satonaka-sensei._

He barely heard the door being opened and barely heard light footsteps approaching. What he felt before sleep claimed his body was a blanket—_his_ blanket—thrown over him, giving him a surprising, but long-awaited warmth. That didn't stop the words from spinning, though.

_If only I don't look seductive at all, Satonaka-sensei._

*.*.*

He woke up suddenly after the sentence repeated itself in his mind for the hundredth time, for he felt somebody was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar brown, tousled hair. He blinked and there he was, Kuon, bending over him, his large hands still on his shoulder. After he was sure Nanao's really awake, he gave a piece of paper.

_Sorry to wake you up, Nanao-sama. But you have classes today._

"How do you know?" Nanao unconsciously pulled the blanket to cover his legs. Later that time, he found himself wondering why he did so. Why should he be the one sheepish on his own body to the slave who was supposed to satisfy him sexually?

Kuon seemed to be anticipating this question, for he didn't write anymore as he gave out another piece of paper.

_I saw your schedule, and your boyfriend told me._

"He's no longer my boyfriend. He's my teacher."

Kuon's expression softened as if he were sympathizing him, which leave Nanao wondering. _How twisted my life is_, he thought bitterly, _when a slave is the one pitying his master_.

"Don't pity me," Nanao said aloud, and Kuon flinched. With a nod, he straightened and let Nanao sit up on the bed. "I don't need your pity, slave."

_Why did I say rude things to him? Why did I look at him with those seductive eyes of mine? I can't seem to say right things, can I?_

Kuon nodded once again and was going to leave when Nanao called for him. "Come here."

Kuon obliged; his steps silently heavy as he walked back towards Nanao's bed. Nanao needed some time to realize that he was writing as he walked. When his slave was next to his bed, Nanao took the paper in his hand.

_You should let me relieve you._

That was all he needed. "Suck me," Nanao ordered, and Kuon slid to his knees and obliged like a sex slave he was.

_Suck me. _

_Dominate me._

_Set me free. _

_Take care of me._

*.*.*

Kuon was never adequate. Nanao knew he was a man of perfection, and 'perfection' in here went to every job he was assigned of doing. That included the nights he was supposed to be Nanao's slave, fulfilling the main purpose of his presence in this side of house.

"Suck me, Kuon."

Nanao voice sounded like velvet, soft and smooth and inviting. And Kuon would oblige, and he would do his job perfectly, leaving Nanao a shameless bundle of nerves, grunting, moaning, writhing, overall craving for more _more more more more!_

"I command you. Suck me. Touch me. Make me come." _Take care of me. Take care of me._

Maybe Nanao was as mute as Kuon was, ironically. No. Maybe Nanao, whose ability to speak the honest feelings of his were clouded by uneasiness and I-don't-want-you-to-hate-me kind of feeling; _was even muter than Kuon_. But why should he cover all his real self when this slave, this mute model-like slave, had seen all of him?

_Because I don't want him to hate me._

Nanao stopped thinking right there, just at the exact same time Kuon had pulled him, using that delicious force of his tongue, towards a white spark of bliss. Nanao rolled on his bed and opened his bare arms, showing everything to his slave, who was still wearing his working shirt. Nanao detested that white shirt, one with a Shirahane crest on the left breast, which reminded him to whom Nanao belonged to, and to whom Kuon actually belonged to.

_There's no way I'll let Kuon, this slave, being taken away._

"You can see me, can you not?" he asked the silence, for he knew Kuon wouldn't be able to answer. "_You can see all of me, can you not?!_" he retaliated, his tone high-pitched and sorrowful. The words echoed in the dim room, and Nanao wondered if someone outside could hear him screaming. He never screamed, not even when he had a nightmare.

_I chose you, you're mine! I can't choose anything else but you!_

Kuon's hands slowly reached for Nanao's face and cupped the pale cheeks. Nanao's purple irises widened as Kuon leant down and kissed him.

It didn't feel like any kisses Nanao had shared with Satonaka or Kiryu, the senior who had rejected him the morning after he stole Nanao's virginity, or all those boys he'd let into his private wing to set him free every once in a while. Nanao liked the warmth, the tongue that had taken him to the previous bliss, which was now exploring every side of Nanao's oral cavity.

It was _beautiful_.

It was so beautiful that Nanao kissed him back just as hard, hard, hard, feeling the warmth—_free me slave no his name is Kuon free me let me go let me go—_as he rammed his lips towards his slave's, not caring of any status, family, and overall _anything else_ right now—_no, not right now_—that even he almost forgot that air was a major necessity for both of them.

Disappointed, he felt Kuon pulling back, his brown eyes wide with lust and hair even more tousled than ever. A faint blush blossomed on his high, skinny cheekbones, and Nanao found it sensually cute.

"Hey," Nanao called, his voice hoarse and dripping with desperation. "I'll… I'll let you do… anything you want to me. Do…to me…everything! _Now!_"

Kuon eyed him with confusion, and Nanao knew he should be more specific. Besides, it was really unlikely that the slave was the one who dominated the master. Between his breathless wheezes, he managed to call out his orders.

"Suck me. Dominate me. Set me free. Pick one." _Take care of me._

_Take care of me!_

*.*.*

Five Days Later

"Shirahane-sama wants to see you, Nanao-sama," the butler announced as he bowed down, pretending ignorance on Nanao and Kuon's state of undress. Kuon rolled down his master's bed and hurriedly dressed, and it reminded Nanao so much of Kiryu that he told Kuon to stop. He didn't want to be reminded by his failed attempt to gain love, which had given him scorns and an abnormal label instead.

"Stay here."

Kuon frowned, but obliged. He wore his shirt in a much slower fashion as he sat on the bed. Nanao looked at the butler. "Let him in."

The butler stepped out, and Mikado walked in. He, forever radiating off elegance and grace in his every move, frowned at the sight of naked Nanao and a newly-dressed Kuon. "Good morning, Nii-san."

"Hello, Mikado. This is Kuon."

Kuon, without any sound, offered his hand, and at that time he looked like a gentleman instead of a slave who had just fucked his master so many times said master had almost fainted from exhaustion. Mikado took his hand; his eyes flashed in something like… _recognition_?

"Good morning, Kuon-san."

Kuon nodded his reply and stood. This time, Nanao let him leave him alone with his little brother. _Mikado, how much they've changed you?_, he wondered to himself. Mikado was no longer a little boy who slept on Nanao's lap in every trip they'd been in. Mikado was now a tall, intimidating young man with too heavy burden on his shoulders and too many wonders about the outside world.

"He's mute," Nanao explained, and Mikado shrugged, ignorant of that fact. Nanao liked that trait of his brother the most. Mikado never poked his nose into Nanao's business and vice versa. And to think that Mikado most probably regarded Kuon as Nanao's actual boyfriend instead of a slave made Nanao feel much better. "Why are you here?"

"Why don't you bother dress yourself first?" Mikado asked back instead of answering.

"Because it's my private wing, which is my rules," Nanao replied easily, sassily. He had to give some credit to Satonaka for that new attitude of his. "Why are you here?"

Mikado didn't seem wanting to answer, but he gave up. "Nee-san will be here tomorrow. Father wants a welcoming party to introduce her son."

"I haven't seen him yet."

"Me neither."

"So, you need more help."

"Yes. I have requested your servants to give a hand, but I have to tell you as well."

"Such a good guy you are," Nanao teased, "Telling them first before me, your sophisticated older brother."

Mikado snorted, something he only did in front of Nanao. "Do you want me to send you flying?" he asked, but he wasn't serious and Nanao knew it. "So, today will be a very busy day. Are you going to college?"

Nanao picked his shirt from the floor. He nodded as he wore it, and he didn't miss the look of wonder and jealousy on Mikado's eyes.

"You're taking Economics, right?"

"Yeah," Nanao answered as he picked up his pants this time. He ignored the fact that it was the seventeenth time Mikado asked the same question. "I like it."

Mikado didn't say anything else, but he merely nodded and walked towards the door. "Nii-san?"

"Hm?" Nanao was picking out his books now.

"I'll take my leave." With that, Mikado was gone.

Nanao wasn't stupid enough not to know what Mikado wanted to ask. He had let it slip once, when he was so frustrated over something he was forced to learn.

_"I want to see the outside world! I want to feel the joy of being in a public school!"_

The exclamation, the only exclamation Mikado ever did in his life, stayed in Nanao's mind forever and refused to leave. Nanao wondered if he ever told anyone else, since Nanao couldn't even help. The helplessness stayed in his gut, mixed with his usual uneasiness. Nanao wondered if Mikado hated him for not helping.

_My poor blind little brother._

*.*.*

After classes, Nanao deliberately stopped by the main house. It was lively, a very rare sight. He could see his own butler and servants, decorating things here and there. Some were cooking, and they did so while singing a rather jolly song, which made one of the younger maids jump up and down alongside the music as she stirred whoever-knows-what in a rather big pot.

It reminded him to the time when his sister was getting married. The house had been _this_ lively—no, it was even livelier—and it was the first time Mikado was seen smiling 'in public'. The maids swooned over him instantly, but Nanao knew he wasn't smiling at them.

Nanao was smarter than Mikado if it concerned romantic matters. Hell, he was _indeed_ smarter than his little brother, but he wasn't recognized and for that he was grateful. It didn't take him long to realize that Mikado had taken a liking towards his own butler's son. It was a funny sight to see, for Nanao, every time Mikado tried to flirt with him and failed miserably. For the first time, Mikado was defeated; he indeed had hit a wall of naivety and innocence.

Mikado's butler was much older than Nanao's, and his family also served Nanao's parents. The oldest child of the butler was a young woman, who eventually served Kimiko until now (she stayed with Kimiko and took care of her son). The second child was this one.

Nanao didn't know his name, and even though nobody told him, he knew this boy was adopted, for he was so much younger than his 'older sister' and his 'parents' had been too old to have another child around his age right now. Nanao himself only saw him once or twice, he was enlightened by Mikado's occasional stories. Mikado didn't even bother to tell Nanao his name.

"Good afternoon, Nanao-sama."

Nanao looked over to the source of voice and saw his butler. "What can I do for you today?" he asked, bowing.

"Nothing," he answered, but then he remembered something. "Just tell me where Kuon is."

"He's in the garden, sir, doing some trimming."

"Thank you."

Nanao went to the garden, and saw Kuon with some male servants who belonged to himself and Mikado, trimming some bushes. He was sweating, and his face wasn't as pale as the one Nanao used to see in their nights together, that the sun was brightening him now. Even his brown locks seemed lighter under the sun. Nanao liked it, his slave was indeed beautiful.

"Kuon," he called, not loud enough to be heard. But apparently his muteness had strengthened his hearing, for Kuon looked away from the bush and right to Nanao's purple eyes. He put down his grass shears and walked towards his master.

Nanao smiled and Kuon wrote on the piece of paper. The smile didn't falter as he read the words.

_Good afternoon, Nanao-sama. _

"I don't know, Kuon," Nanao said in a teasing tone, suddenly his face felt hot. He wondered why, because he teased many people and he never blushed. But he ignored the feeling as he leaned in and whispered, "'Nanao-sama' seems…odd, coming from you."

Kuon lifted his brown eyebrows and took another paper. Nanao smiled again, this time in satisfaction as he read the words.

_Good afternoon, Nanao-san. I can't call you –chan or –kun, can I?_

Nanao placed a peck on Kuon cheek, making him flinch in surprise. "I much prefer 'darling', but of course you can't," he responded with a teasing smile. _But I will really like it if you do. _His tone turned to a commanding one as he continued, "Come to my room tonight."

Kuon nodded and excused himself; he still had bushes to trim. Nanao stared at him from afar when suddenly he heard something huge fell, followed by someone's scream.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET TOWA BRING THE CAKE!"

Nanao couldn't care less about it, if only Kuon didn't suddenly flinch and threw his grass shears to whatever direction—_lucky enough nobody got hit by that!_—and rushed into the main house. He, surprised by Kuon's sudden act, followed him inside.

Nanao stepped inside, and with much difficulty, he could see what was happening. The blind boy Mikado always liked was kneeling on the floor, covered by the huge cake which was made to welcome Kimiko's son tomorrow. He was scolded by Nanao's butler, and the maids were fussing over the cake. Towa—the name of that blind boy, _finally I know!_—himself was smiling, innocently and his grey eyes were unfocused as he repeated his apologies.

Like before, Nanao couldn't care less, if only he didn't see Kuon's expression as his slave stood as still as a statue nearby the crowd, his face showed true shock. It was a very foreign expression, the most foreign one Nanao had ever seen.

And a thought struck Nanao, as sudden as a lightning.

As Kuon still standing there, struck by the funny situation, Nanao had rushed out and called Mikado's right hand man, a competent but hot-blooded redhead Yukimura.

"I want you to check out Mikado's butler son's background. Look about his possible brothers, if there's any."

*.*.*

_Subject #1_

_Name: Towa Aikawa (current surname: Ryuzaki)  
_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: currently 18, when adopted: 12_

Yukimura always works fast, much to Nanao's amazement. Later that evening, Nanao found himself sitting on his desk, looking over a small photo of Towa, smiling unfocusedly to the camera, his eyes abnormally grey. Nanao was shocked of how happy those blind grey eyes looked. As if there were nothing wrong in the world.

_Oh, the joy of unseeing people_, Nanao thought bitterly.

_Subject was found in a shelter for homeless. Subject was found blind and abused by the keepers. Subject was adopted because subject bears some resemblance from his adoptive parents' late child._

Nanao wondered if Yukimura's dislike towards this… Towa Aikawa-kun made him call him '_subject #1_' in the report, as if Towa were a guinea pig or something. Yukimura vs. Towa (then unnamed in Nanao's mind) banters were legendary around Mikado's servants, Nanao'd heard, especially because Yukimura was well-known to be the crankiest person ever. Mikado, surprisingly enough, was the only one who could put up with him.

_Subject's hair was bleached blond under the request of his adoptive parents. According to the people in the shelter, subject's original hair was brown._

Nanao took another photo from behind the first photo. It was a blurred photo of a younger Towa, who showed him with his brown hair. It looked odd on him, so very out of place that Nanao chuckled while seeing it. But the same smile was still there, unfortunately his eyes were closed, so Nanao was unable to decide whether Towa had been blind or not back then. It was possible to think that he wasn't blind from birth.

_In his earlier days after adoption, subject claimed that he came from 'a small village, a small house' with his two older brothers. Subject's two older brothers are called Hisa(-nii) and Ku(-nii). Subject, in age 11, have run away to the city, intending to find Ku(-nii) but the attempts have failed._

And Nanao finally understood why Kuon looked like he had seen a ghost several hours ago.

*.*.*

Kuon didn't come to Nanao's bedroom that night and Nanao understood. Despite being his slave, Nanao didn't want to force Kuon for doing anything he disliked. However, Kuon's absence concerned him so badly that he rose from his bed—_who cares about sleep?_—and wore his robe before walking out his bedroom.

He wanted to find Kuon, or just to take a walk around. He was so used of their nights together that his absence made him feel empty. Hell, he didn't do his usual one night stand since he dated Satonaka, but he hadn't minded back then. So why did he mind not spending a passionate night with someone who was supposed to be his slave?

_Because he's intriguing, that's why._

His private wing was dark, all the servants had gone to the bed as early as they could, saving their energy for the big day tomorrow. But his eyes caught the yellowness of one of the windows which tickled his curiosity. He cocked his head to the side, and realized that the lamp belonged to Mikado's room.

_Maybe he's still reading?_

Somehow, it didn't sit well with him. He walked towards the room, and stopped when he heard Mikado's voice, along with an unrecognizable one.

"Towa, tell me about your school."

"I don't remember much," Towa sounded sheepish. "I remember some of my friends, though."

"Tell me about them." Nanao had never head Mikado using such a gentle tone. _He hopelessly likes this boy, _he thought amusedly. "I can't get enough for your stories."

Towa laughed and continued his story. "Well, in the place where I lived, my best friend is called Yuu. We went to school together, and Yuu's _nii-san_ seems to like me so much. He likes to piggy-ride me to school, then Hisa-nii, my oldest brother, will piggy-ride Yuu. It was so fun!"

There was a small rustling sound, and Nanao suspected Mikado had moved to pet Towa's head or something. "Do you remember their faces?" he asked, in a tone that Nanao knew was demanding. It was the tone Nanao most hated from him. "What did they look like?"

There was a long pause this time, and finally Towa let out a small, painful laugh. "Not really. I still remember my brothers, but Yuu… I don't know, Mikado."

"It's okay," Mikado cooed, and Nanao was sure he was hugging that small blind boy right now. _They're just too hopele—_.

A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, making him jump. Nanao looked back and saw Kuon, a small flashlight on his hand. He was wearing his thin white shirt that Nanao had given him, one that Nanao had told him to wear every time he wanted to—

_Ah._

Kuon shoved a piece of paper to his master's vision, and Nanao looked down to read the words.

_I've been looking for you, Nanao-san._

Suddenly, Towa and Mikado's laughs were heard from the bedroom, shocking the two men outside. Nanao was dumbstruck. He had never heard Mikado laugh before, and it was as foreign as Kuon's expression this evening, when he saw Towa for the first time. Mikado's laugh was carefree, sweet, and every beautiful word Nanao had never used to describe his cold little brother.

Kuon was just as astonished, as his eyes hardened along with his jaw. He looked as if he wanted to bash Mikado and save Towa, or he just shocked that he had never heard such a happy laugh. A bundle of feelings, which he would later identify as jealousy, suddenly exploded inside Nanao, and he grabbed Kuon's chin and rammed their lips together.

_I won't let they take you away from me! I chose you! You're shocked over them, I can't let you!_

Mikado and Towa were still laughing and Nanao was still kissing Kuon. It felt just as warm _warm warm warm_, as _wonderful_ as their kisses before. Eventually Nanao pulled away for breath, panting softly.

"I command you." _It's something I've wished for. _"Suck me."

Kuon slid down to the floor, and Nanao bet he was smiling as he unbuttoned Nanao's pants. Nanao's hands reached out to touch his face, but one caught Kuon's hair, and he wondered since when Kuon's hair was _that_ soft.

_Dominate me. Take care of me._

Kuon pulled him to that white spark of bliss and back and _again again again more more more_, and Nanao let out the passionate voices which blended with Mikado and Towa's laugh inside the room.

"Did you really do that?" Nanao could hear Mikado asking with wonder, and Towa laughed again and Nanao moaned to the bliss just right outside the room.

The touches between a slave and his master, the quiet sound of robe falling to the ground followed by grunts and gasps, was mixed together with innocent laughs and naïve remarks from a child prodigy and his butler's adopted son.

The quiet kisses and moans, along with zealous, almost loving stares between the older brothers as they continued whatever sexual thing they were doing outside, merged with those smiles and innocent pet-on-the-head from the younger ones.

And Nanao couldn't think about anything anymore.

_He's taking care of me._

*.*.*

Nanao didn't know how he could reach his bed the next morning, with his slave waking him up. Kuon had dressed into his usual working shirt, with that detestable Shirahane crest, but Nanao didn't care as he stood (with difficulty at first) and picked up his books and stuffed it into his bag.

A paper was thrusted into his line of vision.

_Sorry to wake you up, Nanao-san._

"No, you're not." Nanao huffed in annoyance. "You just like to torment me."

Another piece of paper.

_I don't like tormenting anyone._

Nanao shrugged. _It's just a joke_, he wanted to say, but found himself unable to. He took his bag and was walking out the door when Kuon stopped him, again.

"What?" he asked, truly annoyed right now.

_You don't have classes today. Your sister is coming._

Nanao gaped at him. Surely he wasn't that stupid to forget such a day?

Then he heard voices. It was built slowly and surely, like buzz of a group of bees, until he heard such a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to his older sister, and hadn't changed at all.

Oh yes, he was _that_ stupid.

"Crap!" Nanao cursed and threw his bag into the bedroom. He rummaged through his wardrobe, looking for his suit, and Kuon stared at him from the doorway.

"Come here and help!" Nanao ordered, and Kuon merely walked out the room, then back with a perfectly tailored suit. He gave a piece of paper to a gaping Nanao.

_I did a little fixing yesterday._

Nanao rolled his eyes and Kuon showed a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Leave me alone so I can wear it."

Kuon obliged, and instead of changing, Nanao threw himself on the bed. He marveled at the delicious, distant ache that came from his lower back, smiling as he remembered how perfect Kuon on satisfying him. That tongue of his had been deliciously forceful, pulling Nanao to the peak of bliss and the sex had been far more than adequate.

_Of course, he's a slave, after all. He's trained. He's trained to fuck you on the wall without fail. He's trained to do any sexual kinks, just so you know._

_I wonder if feelings are included in his training._

Nanao woke up when Kuon shook his body again, exasperation clear on his stoic face. Another piece of paper.

_Your family's waiting._

Nanao hurriedly jumped out the bed and dressed. This time, Kuon helped and that ended up in a short but heated snogging session.

When Kuon had to leave to help the other servants, Nanao was left to wonder, if he ever regarded Kuon as his slave. He'd called him so, but he realized, with a jolt, that he'd never _really_ thought of him in such a way.

It gave him a bit of relief.

*.*.*

In the party, Nanao was quickly discarded, unlike Mikado who was still needed to talk to his parents. Kimiko had seen him, and it had been a curt one, just like everything related to Nanao's family.

"Nice to see you again, Nanao," Kimiko had greeted, and her hand was just as warm as when they were kids. Nanao had met her husband and cooed her son, but that was it. Kimiko, as the guest, had to leave as soon as possible, to meet another group of important people and to entertain them.

That was it. Nanao wasn't needed anymore. He glanced at the corner and saw a brunet flirting with Yukimura. He smirked at the sight. The brunet was Ryuichi Shinonome, the son of a famous socialite that had long affiliated by the Shirahanes. Ryuichi's father had got his hands dirty in a same business as Nanao's, but it seemed like Ryuichi hadn't showed any interest in following his family's footsteps.

He chuckled a bit and left them alone. He wondered where Kuon was, he needed someone to relieve him right now.

"Good day, Nanao-kun."

The voice made Nanao froze on his spot. "You aren't invited," he spoke coldly, not turning his back to the source of voice.

"I was concerned," Satonaka replied. "You didn't show up in my class today."

Nanao stepped forward, further than his ex-boyfriend. "You can see why I couldn't be in your class this morning."

"What an extravagant party," Satonaka praised, stepped closer towards the young man's back. Nanao stepped forward as well, but he found himself facing a wall. _I'm such an idiot!_

"What do you want?" Nanao snarled, and he used the tone which the family butlers most feared. "Go away."

"I don't think we're done." A hand that was annoyingly familiar patted Nanao's shoulder, right on the place Kuon had when he found Nanao yesterday.

That was the last straw. Nanao snapped his head, his elbow dodged the hand away. "I remember saying 'we're done'."

"You did, Nanao-kun. But I never do."

"What is the part you don't understand about the term 'breaking up'? Now, if you please…"

Nanao didn't finish his words, for Satonaka suddenly had gripped his chin and pushed a kiss on him. The younger man's hands flailed, looking for help and a way to escape, but there was nothing nearby as those lips kept kissing him like mad and those formerly gentle hands found themselves sneaking up Nanao's suit. His mind screamed.

_Someone! Help! Help! Let me go!_

Forced kiss, then another one.

_Those hands are on my back right now! Get off! Get off get off getoff get—_

"Nanao-san!"

And then the huge weight was gone and Nanao was let go.

Gone. _Completely_ gone.

Nanao was panting as he slid to the floor, following Satonaka. He wiped the disgusting drool from his chin, and looked up at the shadow obscuring him. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses before realized who it was.

Kuon was there, his hands gripping a wooden chair so tightly Nanao swore he could see the purple veins jutting out from them. He was also panting, and the hands holding the chair were trembling. His expression was one that could kill anyone with that intense, angry stare.

"Thank you," Nanao managed to speak. "Thank you, Kuon."

His slave glanced at him, and his expression melted into the usual relaxed face Nanao had saved in his long-term memory. He put the chair down and offered his hand to his master, which Nanao took. He pulled Nanao away, away from the main house and into his bedroom in the secluded, furthest wing of his own. Nanao was lucky the party didn't reach this part, and he knew it was another advantage of being the 'outcast'.

Meanwhile, Kuon scribbled on another paper and showed it to Nanao.

_Stay here, please, Nanao-san. I'll be back._

Nanao, still shell-shocked of what had happened, could only nod. Kuon nodded back, bowed, and left. As Nanao unbuttoned his suit with shaky hands, he realized something. The thought made his spinning, shocked mind stopped thinking.

Kuon Aikawa, _the mute Kuon Aikawa the slave_, had spoken.

*.*.*

_Subject #2 _

_Name: Kuon Aikawa_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 22_

_Subject is most probably the older brother of Towa Aikawa (see Subject #1). Subject is described as 'cold and stoic, but has a caring nature' by his close friends. Subject comes from R Village, and according to Towa Aikawa, subject lived with his brothers. _

_Subject used to live in a rather good condition, until sickness killed the brothers' parents and blinded his youngest brother. Stressed by the situation, subject lost the interest to speak, and is now considered voluntarily mute._

_Subject's older brother, nicknamed Hisa(-nii) by Towa Aikawa, is left as the breadwinner but subject decided to leave the hometown and went to the city. According to Towa Aikawa, subject wants to 'try his luck'. _

_Subject has no criminal records, but is suspected to have contributed into a slavery business. Subject was once encountered in a slave market and one of the red-light districts, but didn't get into any trouble with the authorities. _

*.*.*

"Kuon."

They were bundled up under Nanao's dark blanket, and Nanao brushed his legs to Kuon's long ones. It felt warm and Nanao liked it. Kuon looked down when Nanao called him, his hand, which was still tracing Nanao's slender back, stopped.

"You can speak."

Kuon's brown eyes widened but he spoke nothing. Nanao didn't want to give up, for the first time he was able to own something out from his own choosing and he wanted to cherish it forever. He wasn't going to give up now.

_See? This slave—no, his name is Kuon—is indeed intriguing._

"You're voluntarily mute. You called my name earlier," Nanao pressed. "Why?"

Kuon's hand moved to Nanao's hair, and Nanao found himself didn't mind. The strokes were gentle and the expression on Kuon's face was stoically beautiful (_is that even possible?_) and Nanao loved every second of it.

"I don't want to."

Nanao took the time to marvel in the foreign voice. Kuon's voice was something he'd always imagined coming out from him. Smooth, heavy, but not intimidating. The four words rolled from his mouth clearly and without stutter, unlike someone who was supposed not to speak for years. The last fact surprised Nanao, who had anticipated a small tremble or long pauses, or even worse, the fact that Kuon wouldn't want to speak at all.

"You can tell me," Nanao whispered in the darkness.

"Later."

Nanao wanted to force him, and he knew he had every right for it since Kuon was practically his, but the usual uneasiness rose from his insides and he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Does this mean," he whispered again, using the teasing mode to cover that uneasiness as usual, "you can call my name?"

Kuon's forehead wrinkled slightly, but he nodded.

"Do it."

Kuon hummed in puzzlement. Apparently he couldn't hear what his master had said.

"I command you. Call my name, slave. No, call my name… _Kuon_."

_Call my name and you'll be truly mine. You'll be mine and you'll take care of me._

Kuon lifted Nanao's pale, small face and whispered, his breath caressing Nanao's lips, giving out a breathtaking sensation. "_Nanao-san_."

It wasn't a yell of surprise, like what Nanao had heard hours earlier. It rolled even easier from his mouth, as if Kuon had rehearsed it many times before saying it to his master. It sounded smoother than his former words, and much, much sweeter that Nanao couldn't have enough. He would never get enough to that foreign but beautiful voice.

"Again."

"Nanao-san."

"Kuon."

"Nanao-san."

"Kuon." Nanao reached for Kuon's face and stroked the high cheekbones. _And I was stupid enough to compare him to Satonaka at first. _Kuon's face felt sweaty from their previous activity, but Nanao knew better than to complain, for the sweat didn't conceal anything from Kuon's natural beauty, the one that had intrigued Nanao from the start.

"_Nanao-san_."

_Take care of me._

*.*.*

_Maybe Mikado isn't so blind anymore. _

That was what Nanao thought when the butler told him Mikado wanted to see him. He had a feeling that something was happening. He thought he'd anticipated everything, but no, not really. He absolutely didn't expect an anguished looking Mikado stepping in, radiating off a very gloomy aura.

Kuon was also there, done with their usual nights together and was buttoning his pants now. Nanao commanded him to stay and he sat back on his bed.

"What is it, Mikado?"

It was obvious—at least for Nanao, and he wondered if Kuon's could see it too—that Mikado was shaken. Anything, _anything_ that had happened or _would_ happen certainly had made Mikado lost his footing. Nanao wanted to laugh at him.

_Mikado can be as naïve as that blind boy sometimes. Just as _blind_._

"I… I was told to kill someone."

This triggered Kuon's good-natured upbringing, for he glared at Mikado and hurriedly scribbled his shock on a piece of paper. Nanao didn't react much, he didn't want to anyway. He'd known this was the _reality_ that Mikado had to face, sooner or later.

"First things are always hard, Mikado." That was the least he could say. "Who's that?"

"I don't even know," Mikado tried hard to compose himself, but in front of his brother and his not-so-slave, he failed miserably. "He has a huge debt to our family and he can't pay anymore, he said. Father told me to get rid of him."

Nanao stared hard at Mikado's face, and something inside him cracked, flooding warmth into his body.

"Do you want to?"

Mikado stared at his older brother as if he were crazy. "Do I look like I want to, Nii-san?" It was obvious that he was holding himself back, not to snap in front of his brother. Nanao could see the heavy burden Mikado was forced to carry slowly crushing him.

"Then _what_ do you want?"

That question was left unanswered for a very long time. Exasperated, Nanao made a come hither motion towards his little brother and Mikado pushed his chair closer to the bed. Kuon eyed them both with confusion but Nanao didn't want him to leave, so he didn't.

"Mikado," he called out, sitting up as he did so. This time, he had a decency of covering his naked legs first. "You're the only person I know who want to see the outside world so badly."

Mikado didn't say anything, for it was truly uncharacteristically for Nanao to be the lecturing-brother type. Nanao continued as he leant on Kuon's broad back.

"What do you want, Mikado? Tell me, tell Kuon."

"Why should I?" Mikado rebutted, glancing at Kuon. Nanao had never heard him sound so petulant before. Maybe the stress had drained him down. "He's not our family."

"He's Towa's."

Mikado's head snapped as if he'd been slapped, and Nanao knew he'd hit his point. He'd never felt so… _triumphant_ before. Kuon's back jerked and Nanao straightened, looking right at his slave's eyes.

"You know?" he asked, his tone no louder than a whisper.

Nanao glanced at him, nodded, and looked back at his younger brother. "Mikado, Towa's given you the outside world, and it's time for you to thank him."

Kuon eyed him, a strange glint of hope apparent in those brown pools. Nanao smiled at him and spoke again.

"Leave the rest to me."

*.*.*

Nanao looked around the place. This was his private wing, a place where he was raised, where he was free to do anything he wanted, where he was left alone to deal with his surroundings. The place where he was discarded because his parents favored Mikado far more than him.

He couldn't bring himself to be angry at the last thought. He was more grateful than jealous, and he pitied Mikado more than anything.

_He wants to be free. _

_I want to be free. _

_We've had enough._

That was why he was here. That was why he wanted to do this.

"Nanao-san."

Nanao could feel someone covering his shoulders by a thick jacket. This place felt so cold and the darkness—unless the oil lamp in his grip—didn't even help, so he was grateful of the additional warmth. He reached out in the darkness, feeling the slender hand that had been taking care of him all this time. It felt like ages, but in fact it only more than a month since he met Kuon, chained in that cage.

"Are you sure?" Kuon asked quietly, his voice so close to Nanao's hearing it made him blush. He would never get enough of Kuon's voice just like Mikado to Towa's stories.

"Yes." The master of this wing gripped the oil lamp harder. "You're free after this, Kuon."

"I've told you, Nanao-san." Kuon sounded exasperated. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nanao was still feeling uneasy. "Is it better to taste your own freedom?"

Kuon's hand snaked around Nanao's slim frame and squeezed gently. He didn't say anything more, but the small kiss on Nanao's head absolutely gave Nanao the answer he needed. He could hear Mikado and Towa's voices from far behind him, along with a quiet sound of Towa's cane and suitcase's wheels scraping against the floor. Towa was yapping quietly and Nanao could hear Mikado's minimal but happy reply.

"We're ready." Kuon said again. Nanao closed his eyes. He swore he'd heard Kuon said 'I love you' behind him, but it might be a mere imagination of his ecstatic mind.

_Set us free. Set us free._

Nanao threw the oil lamp onto the floor.

_Set us free._

_I love you, Kuon Aikawa._

*.*.*

_FIRE ON SHIRAHANE RESIDENCE, KILLS THE HEIR_

_A fire broke out in the famous Shirahane, owner of Shirahane Constructions, residence. It started from a private wing belonged to Nanao Shirahane, the second son of the Shirahane family. Over than 15 firefighters were sent to take care of the fire and most of Shirahane's servants were successfully evacuated. Fortunately, the fire only destroyed the aforementioned wing, and didn't spread to the main house._

_However, the fire had killed 4 people, including Mikado Shirahane (19) the supposed heir of the family. Three other victims are Nanao Shirahane (23), brother of Mikado; Kuon (22), one of Nanao's servants; and Towa Ryuzaki (18), the son of Mikado's butler. _

_The blaze isn't proved to be deliberate, although no further inspection was done. The oldest daughter of the Shirahanes, Kimiko (27), has spoken on her family's behalf, that none of the family members won't be able to speak to the press in order to grieve over their lost children._

*.*.*

Two Weeks Later

"It's the time to take off the bandage, young man," the old doctor said proudly. "I should congratulate you for your quick recovery."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes." A young man was kneeling in front of his brother as he said this. He could hear the doctor walking away and a sound of the door being closed before continuing. "Then we can go."

With shaky hands, the little brother reached for the bandages around his eyes and slowly untied the knot behind. The white cloth fell with ease, and the long-awaited light was there.

"Hello, Towa." Another young man, who was standing behind his kneeling older brother, greeted. Towa knew the voice so badly. He stared hard at the person, trying to etch the image into his mind.

"Mikado?" he called, his tone contained shock and amazement.

"Indeed."

Not over his shock, a hand suddenly clasped Towa's and he looked down, to familiar brown eyes he'd missed so much. "Towa."

Towa cracked in pure elation. "Ku-nii! Ku-nii!" he shouted, throwing his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I've found you, Ku-nii! We can go home now!"

Nanao, who was watching from behind Mikado, smiled slightly as he watched the tearful meeting between the two brothers. Mikado walked away from them and sat next to him. He looked at Nanao, his eyes questioning.

"Nobody'll look for us now," Nanao assured as he drank his coffee. He wanted to smoke, but he knew it'd make the doctors happy to kick him out this eye clinic.

"I know. And our new identities are out today."

"We'll take care of it later," Nanao replied absently as he glanced at Kuon and Towa. Kuon was stroking Towa's hair and Towa was smiling as he talked about something he couldn't hear. They looked so happy that Nanao felt something _ached_ inside him whenever he looked at them. "Let them stay here first."

"You have the plan, Nii-san," Mikado said. "I wonder where we'll go now."

"Are you dumb or something? Does Aikawa give you some of his stupidity?" Nanao asked, earning a glare from his little brother. "Of course you know where we'll go."

Mikado didn't need a long time to think. "Nii-san, are you sure?"

Nanao smiled teasingly. _This time, I'll take care of everything. I'll set all of us free, and I'll speak. I won't be mute anymore. _

"I can't be surer."

_Mikado won't be blind anymore. Kuon won't be enslaved. Towa won't see darkness any longer. And I get what I want._

_We're free._

*.*.*

_It's been a while._

Nanao patted Mikado's head softly. It'd been years since Mikado slept on Nanao's lap, and Nanao always loved the warmth of it. It reminded him of the childhood days, where there was no burden to crush his little brother. Even though he always put on that ignorant façade in order to mask his uneasiness, he was actually really concerned for Mikado's well-being.

_Mikado's more fragile than what he showed to others. Under that stoic, teasing young man there's a little blind boy with an unquenchable thirst about the outside world._

"Nanao-san."

_I can't get enough of the way he spoke my name._

"Yes?" he spoke to the dark, towards the front seat, where Kuon was driving. Towa sat next to his older brother (_"I want to sit next to Ku-nii! Can I, Ku-nii, can I? Sorry, Mikado!"_), and was now sleeping. Drool streamed freely from his mouth, and Nanao was sure Mikado would even find _it_ adorable. Everything about Towa was adorable for Mikado.

"When I called your name back then… remember when I hit that man with a chair?"

Nanao chuckled. He'd remember it till his death. "What about it?"

"I haven't spoken before that."

"You mean _I_ made you speak?" It sounded hopelessly romantic, and Nanao didn't dare to hope…

Kuon merely nodded, not looking away from the street. It was dark, and raining, but Kuon was a good driver (_surprise surprise_) and he knew many shortcuts towards their destination.

Nanao moved slightly, not wanting to wake Mikado. He leant forward, towards Kuon and kissed his shoulder, the nearest limb he could reach without toppling Mikado body—_why on earth do you need to be so _huge_?_—to the floor. "Can you tell me why?"

Kuon shrugged. Even in the darkness, Nanao could see faint blush on his former slave's cheeks. "I don't know. But, Nanao-san, I've been running away from many places. I've… dominated and being dominated, you know, and I detest all about it. Host clubs, brothels, houses of old perverts, and I'll end up at the same place. A slave market. I don't know why. Then you came. You didn't ask me for anything sexual at first."

"I had a boyfriend."

"I know. But you never forced me or anything. And I found it so hard not to take care of you. You have that air of… uneasiness around you, and that makes you look so fragile." Kuon paused for a moment. "I never know why you chose me, Nanao-san." He suddenly drove the car to the side and stopped. "What I know, Nanao-san, is that you saved me. For that I have to thank you."

"We saved each other," Nanao corrected. "You saved me too." _You pulled me out that golden cage._

"Then we can thank ourselves." Kuon turned at Nanao and pulled him into a slow kiss. It was different and similar from their previous kisses at the same time. It didn't lose its intensity, but the slowness and the… _love?_… behind it gave a completely new sensation for Nanao, who moaned and let that blissful kiss continue.

Finally, Kuon pulled away, panting. "I love you, Nanao-san."

Nanao blinked. _Am I dreaming? The slave I chose loves me? Am I dreaming?_

He was going to answer him when suddenly Towa shouted in his sleep, destroying the mood completely.

"TO HISA-NII!"

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Well, the end! Hehe, sorry to end it up so abruptly like that. And because I can't help it, here's a not so small extra…

* * *

**EXTRA (Yay!)**

Nagahisa Aikawa was the man of labor. He wasn't tall like Kuon, his long-lost little brother, or bulky like Yuu-kun's father. He was rather slim and short, but he had quite a strength inside him, one that had hardened after the hardships he'd gone through. He sometimes stroked the old photo of him and his brothers, wondering if they could ever meet again.

Somehow, he didn't believe they'd died. He had this feeling that they were still alive, surviving somewhere in the city.

"Hisa-san! Hisa-san!" He heard a loud call, followed by loud knocks against his thin door. He stood in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked, opening the door. His neighbor's daughter was looking at him with her large eyes, ones that always reminded Nagahisa of Towa. _If only he didn't go blind_, he thought painfully. Nagahisa always hated that grey layer that covered Towa's beautiful brown eyes.

"There's a car, Hisa-san!"

"Okay." A car wasn't common around here, but not surprising. Nagahisa sometimes went to the small city near this village, and he had seen cars and it was no big deal.

"The people are asking for you, Hisa-san. They're over there!"

_Now, _that's_ new_. Nagahisa stiffened and stepped forward. "Thanks for telling me," he said to the girl, who nodded with a huge smile on her face. He felt another stab of yearning as he saw that smile.

_Towa… do you know how messed up I was when you ran away like that?_

Nagahisa walked towards the car, a rather old one he used to see in the neighboring city, but the first person he saw standing near it was an unfamiliar purple-haired man who was smoking. He wondered who he was.

But then… the car door opened, and the voice of someone he only thought he could only hear in his dreams was heard, as loud and as clear as reality.

"Hisa-nii! Hisa-nii!"

Nagahisa saw that smile again.

And this time, it was _Towa's_.

The oldest Aikawa brother couldn't believe it at first. He could only stand there, dumbstruck, as Towa collided with him, crushing him with the tightest hug Nagahisa had ever been in a part of.

"Towa?" he finally managed to call, his tone laced with full disbelief. His arms circled Towa's smaller form doubtfully, as if he were afraid Towa would disappear if he tightened his hug.

"Yes! It's me! You remember me, Hisa-nii!"

"Towa!" _It's Towa! Of course I remember you! It's my Towa!_ "Y-you can…?"

"Yes! YES!" Towa was practically bouncing on Nagahisa's hug. "Mikado helped me out with the operation!"

"Mikado?" That was when Nagahisa looked up and saw the purple-haired man nearing him, and behind him was one with blue hair and dark eyes. They looked like brothers. But Nagahisa's attention was totally stolen when the car door reopened and another familiar young man stepped out. He gaped.

"KUON! OH MY GOODNESS, KUON!"

Kuon was as stiff as usual, Nagahisa still remembered that, as he rushed to hug his first little brother. He was much taller than he remembered, but he still looked the same. Nagahisa couldn't have enough of seeing his long-lost brothers. His feelings were right. They'd survived.

After the joy (and aftershock) had worn down a bit, Nagahisa looked straight at Towa's eyes. They weren't abnormally grey anymore, and Nagahisa saw that brown eyes again after not seeing it for such a long time. He continued to look at Towa's eyes and asked,

"Who's Mikado?"

"I am." The blue-haired man introduced himself. He seemed… awed at their little scene earlier. "And this is my older brother, Nanao."

"Good morning, Nagahisa-san," Nanao greeted softly. "We'll live near here, so we'll most probably be neighbors. Please take care of us."

"Okay. Er… I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but," Nagahisa asked, "who are you two to my brothers?"

"Boyfriends." Mikado said firmly.

Nagahisa gaped and fainted.

* * *

A/N: Alright, now's the real end! Not as long as 'Smile For Me, Little Brother', but this is indeed the longest Ku/Nana oneshot I've written this far, surpassing 'Nanao's Only Darling'. Hope you like your present, Hermina05, and like what you just read, all the readers! Feel free to tell me what you think. :D


End file.
